


Game ON

by Kotonichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Just Dance, M/M, Mario Kart, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Neighbors, Secret Santa, Underage Drinking, and is actually good, eren is impressed, jean is annoying, levi playes video games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonichi/pseuds/Kotonichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to play video games with his friends. Levi, the grumpy next door neighbor, just wants silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game ON

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my secret santa johhnnycage on tumblr. Hope you like it!!!

Gunshots. Explosions. If it wasn’t for the high-pitched screaming, followed by a stream of giggles and curses, Levi would have thought they were in the second World War. His neighbor, Eren Jaeger, the bratty college freshman next door, must have been playing video games with his “squad”, as he so eagerly put it one day. The only problem? Levi could hear everything from his apartment.   
It wasn’t that the walls were paper thin, as the apartment complex was decently built and sturdy, it was the fact Eren was loud with his TV blaring, music cranked up at weird hours of the night, and the shouting matches he and his friends liked to get into. Levi didn’t mind the kid since he wasn’t home much anyways due to work, but it took every effort he could muster not to call and report him and get his skinny ass booted out when he was home. And since he didn’t know Eren well, Levi didn’t want to go over there and confront him directly.  
There was a thud, loud enough to shake the tea in his cup, and Levi threw that last thought out the window. Honestly, this was ridiculous. He could feel a vain about to pop out of his head from his agitation. It was a Sunday, one of the few days he had off work. Why the hell would anyone make that much ruckus on a Sunday?  
Walking into his bedroom (where the noise next door became even louder), he checked his appearance in the long mirror on the back of his door. He only wore gray long sleeved under armor and black sweats since he only intended to relax today, but he wasn’t going to stay there longer than needed anyways and didn’t see the point in dressing in regular clothes. Instead, he quickly combed his fingers through his raven-colored hair to at least look presentable and slipped on his sparkling white tennis shoes. His face was set in its usual scowl, which given the purpose of his visit was just fine, and he turned to be on his way.   
Someone was getting a foot up their ass.   
\-------  
“Hey! That’s me, you dick!”   
“Why the hell are you in their base, you suicidal bastard?!”  
“I was trying to tag it since you aren’t doing anything!”  
“Okay guys, calm down. You still have a lot of lives, Eren, so relax.”  
This was their usual routine; whenever Eren and his friends had free time (which was most of the time, seeing as none of them had jobs or girlfriends) they would get together at Eren’s apartment and play video games. It was an unspoken agreement, seeing as Eren had the largest TV and the best speakers when they played. Everyone contributed money to new games drinks, and snacks, and they all huddled around the TV and tried to kill each other. Right now the group was small, with only Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, and his best friend Armin Arlert, but they’ve had about eleven or twelve more come at once before. Days like this were nice too; not only did they get to talk and gossip like girls, but he got to kick Jean’s ass multiple times in a row and you just couldn’t beat that.   
“I’m surprised Reiner and Bert couldn’t make it,” Armin mused, nibbling on a piece of pocky as he flipped a page in his book (he wasn’t much of a video game player, though he liked to come to watch).  
Jean cursed as Eren bombed a horde of enemies and racked up the points. “Bertholdt had a violin recital so Reiner went to watch,” he said through gritted teeth as he sniped some enemies from his camping position. “I swear, they should just hook up already.” He let out a whooping noise as he shot the gasoline barrel and blew up five CPUs.   
Eren rolled his eyes from his spot on the floor. “He likes Annie, you know.” The screen went black as the scores flashed on screen, showing that Eren, once again, came in first place. “Ha!”   
“Oh shut it, I let you win.”   
“Loser’s shouldn’t speak!”   
“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!”  
“Guys!” Armin cried exasperated as Eren and Jean began their post-game wrestling match. However, a knock at the door froze everyone. Knock was an understatement actually; the banging coming from the other side very nearly broke the door down.   
“Reiner?” Jean wondered aloud. “I thought he wasn’t coming?”   
“He isn’t,” Armin said, standing up and stepping over the legs of his friends to go get the door. Eren and Jean looked at eachother, eyebrows raised, before looking back in the direction Armin went. The wall from the kitchen blocked their view, but very clearly they could hear the pissed off voice of a man drowning out Armin’s soft outspoken tone.   
“Jaeger. Where the hell is he?”   
“Uh… I don’t—”  
“Step aside, blondie, I’m coming in.” Instantly Eren shot up, pushing Jean out from the headlock he’d been in and made his way around the corner, nearly colliding with the smaller body of his neighbor. Luckily he stopped before they actually touched, and quickly scrambled back a few steps. He didn’t know his neighbor very well, in fact he didn’t think they’d ever spoken before, but he knew the shorter male was not someone to mess with, if the muscles and constant pissed-off expression was anything to go by. He didn’t even know the guy’s last name—the manager of the complex simply called him “Levi” when he warned him about the man’s sharp tongue and no-nonsense attitude. What on earth was he doing here?  
“Um—what are you doing here?” he asked nervously, wondering why the black-haired man suddenly stormed his apartment.   
Steel eyes glared up at him and Eren thought he might piss himself. “I’m here, Jaeger, because of all the damn noise you’ve been making.” The sentence was said with so much venom that Eren’s skin practically burned at the sound of it.   
“N-noise?” he asked, just realizing that his speakers might have been just a little too loud for his neighbors. “Oh, y-yeah. I can turn it down—”  
“Not just this time!” Levi continued, clenching his hands in fists at his sides. His tone was harsh and his scowl emitted rage. “Every. Damn. Day. Your music, your video games, every day, every week, and I’m fucking sick of it you irresponsible, rude and self centered brat.”  
Eren thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “I-I-I—”  
“Hey,” Jean snapped, jumping up beside Eren. “Have you ever played a video game before? It’s supposed to be loud! Like when you go to the movies and the movie is freakin’ blaring!”   
Levi turned his death-glare onto the two-tone haired man who was even taller than Eren. “Who the hell asked you?”   
“Doesn’t matter,” Jean said, wrapping an arm around Eren’s shoulders. “No one comes in here and messes with this dick but me.”   
Armin, who had been silently shaking in the corner, came up to the three. “Um… Sir… I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize the sound was too loud… if we turn it down will you be happy?”   
“Hell no!” Jean snapped at Armin. “We are NOT giving this douche-bag what he wants that easily. He’s the one who stormed in here uninvited, so he’s playing by our rules.”   
“Jean,” Eren sighed, not sure if this night was going to end well. Still, he knew where his friend was getting at because, despite understanding he was being really rude blasting all his crap nearly every day, Levi had never told him it was bothering him, or even asked him to turn it down. Barging in here in a hissy fit seemed even ruder in his opinion.   
The only thing holding Levi back from punching anyone was the fact everyone was probably a good fifteen or so years younger than him, and he was better than that.   
“So shorty, you up for a challenge?” Jean smirked.   
Oh, there would definitely be hell to pay for that later. Still, Levi raised an eyebrow. What the hell was this kid getting at?  
“I will end you,” Levi growled, before pausing. “What kind of challenge?”   
\-------------  
Honestly, Levi had never played a video game before in his life, to which the others nearly had a heart attack over.   
“No wonder you act like you have a stick up your ass!” Jean cried as Eren showed him how to work the buttons.   
“Jean—!” The quiet kid, Armin, moaned. “Just keep your mouth shut, please.”   
Eren rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, that’s what I do,” he said, and Levi glared at everyone but didn’t say anything. Eren still looked nervous as hell, though Levi wasn’t really giving off a good aura right now, he was sure of it. Still, Eren insisted he show Levi how to operate controls before they did “battle”, as Jean put it. Ironically, they were going to play video games—the person who won the most rounds at five different games got to choose what happened with the sound. Honestly, Eren had no problem turning the speakers down, though Jean insisted games and music were meant to be eardrum busting. Levi, surprisingly, agreed to the challenge, with the addition that the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. Levi just wanted to up the stakes so he’d actually get something out of it, and Jean didn’t back out of any challenge. Then again, Eren was the one nominated to play.   
“So this shoots the item, this powers your car, you use this to steer—” Levi memorized all the buttons Eren showed him. Eren insisted they start with something easy, like Mario Kart, and Levi wordlessly allowed it. Jean didn’t see any chance of Levi winning, so he let Eren do whatever the fuck he wanted, but Levi wasn’t one to lose anything ever. After Eren pointed out the point of each button, Levi turned towards his face (he didn’t realize Eren had been that close, and the younger male probably didn’t realize it either) and drawled out “Is that all?”   
“Yeah, he’s ready, go Eren!” Jean grinned. “Kick his ass and earn our right to make our ears bleed!”  
Eren shrugged and scooted over to his spot beside Levi, casting an uneasy glance as the game booted up. They were starting off with the Wii. “Um, alright. I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first time,” Eren said, and Levi could practically feel the boy’s confidence building. Video games were definitely his forte.   
“Thanks,” Levi deadpanned, and after Eren made a few basic selections on the screen, Levi chose the little mushroom guy called “Toad” (which he thought was stupid and ridiculous) and a motorcycle and the game started.   
Levi had difficulties getting the hang of steering, though after losing the first race horribly and doing okay in the second, he surprised everyone by shelling Eren’s Mario right at the finish line and raced past him, coming in first place the third race. The fourth and fifth race ended up much the same, Levi coming in first place both times, earning him a victory over Mario Kart. The last race had been close—with him and Eren neck and neck, though picking up a speedy mushroom and side-punching Eren’s kart earned him a solid win. He looked over nonchalantly at Jean’s stunned face, and at Eren’s horrified expression, and smugly said “Thanks for going easy on me.”   
“T-that was just a fluke!” Jean insisted, already reaching for the next game.   
“Eren never loses at Mario Kart…” Armin whispered, amazed.   
“W-wow, Levi, you have a natural talent,” Eren said, laughing nervously. “But there’s no way you’d be better than me.”  
“We’ll see,” Levi replied simply, deciding to keep his cockiness level down so he didn’t jinx himself. Dammit, he was going to win the silence back, and then make Eren do something extremely embarrassing for all the trouble he’s caused.   
The next game Levi didn’t know the name of, but it was some kind of shooting-target game. Levi pointed the remote at the screen, shooting all the targets and avoiding the civilians in the game. Eren did the same, and as the levels went up the weapons became harder to use and more civilians came into play. After the match was over at ten rounds, Eren claimed victory, much to Levi’s bemusement. Jean whooped, shouting “That’s my Jaeger! No way in hell he’s going easy on you now!” and Levi merely glared, snapping to put the next game in. Eren smiled at him, though it wasn’t bragging or condescending, and Levi ignored the little “thump” he felt in his chest at it. He didn’t interact with people much, but there was no way in hell he was going to get soft on a brat with an admittedly nice smile, especially when he was just cursing him out two hours before.   
The next game was Just Dance, chosen by Armin to try to lighten the mood.   
“Hell no,” Levi growled once he was told the objective of the game, and Eren burst out laughing.   
“Refusing to play is already admitting defeat,” the brunet grinned. “Besides, its another easy one and actually really fun. I think you’d like it.” At the look Levi shot him, he coughed. “Well, I say ‘like’ loosely.”   
“If you aren’t man enough to play then call it quits. We don’t mind,” Jean smirked.   
In the end, Levi ended up playing. They decided the best two out of three songs won that game. Eren showed Levi the best way to hold the remote so it wouldn’t go flying by grabbing his hand gently and putting the strap around his wrist. Levi let him, surprisingly, and Jean went to go grab drinks and Armin ran to the bathroom. Once alone, Eren apologized. “Sorry about this, I swear I’ll keep my music turned down from down on, I didn’t realize I was upsetting you.”  
Levi was surprised, and the sincerity in Eren’s emerald orbs made all his previous irritation melt away. He looked away, scared his scowl might soften and simply shrugged. “It’s alright. I was a little harsh when I came here, I guess.”   
Eren grinned. “Yeah, kinda, but now we can have fun, right? No matter who wins or loses, we still all kind of win.”   
There was still another part to the bet. “Don’t forget that whoever wins gets to make the loser do something,” he reminded the boy. “I don’t intend to lose that.”  
The taller male blinked, and Jean and Armin plopped right back down in their seats. “Alright Eren, kick his ass,” Jean cheered.  
\-----------------------------  
The game started (Armin choosing all the songs) with “Girlfriend” by Avril Lavigne. Everyone except Levi got a laugh out of the lame dance moves and their virtual sprites (Levi was the punk rocker chick), and Eren nearly cried at how stiff Levi was being with his body. By the next song, Levi decided he’d actually try and definitely improved, beating Eren by just a few hundred points. Everyone stopped laughing, and Armin chose the hardest song he could think of (Rasputin) and in the end, Levi ended up winning at Just Dance. They were sweaty and gross, though Eren was laughing and Levi instantly wanted to move onto the next game.   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were having fun,” Eren taunted, turning the Wii off and putting his x-box back on.   
He wasn’t. At least, Levi didn’t think he was. “I just like winning,” he said with a shrug. “Kicking your ass is making my night.”   
Eren laughed again, and Levi definitely did not think it was cute.  
Turns out the drinks Jean had brought out were alcoholic; Levi cringed at the first sip of coke that was probably twenty percent actual coke. “Damn, could you make it any stronger?” Eren whined over his cup.  
“Not unless you want to drink it straight from the bottle,” Jean grinned.   
“I doubt you guys are over twenty-one,” Levi mused, taking another drink. “So how’d you get alcohol?”   
“Friend,” Jean shrugged, handing Armin a cup that probably had far less vodka than theirs had. “And yeah, but you can’t be much older than us.”  
“How old are you, anyways?” Eren asked, blinking his pretty emerald eyes over at Levi. He was really curious too, as Levi didn’t appear to be older than twenty-four or twenty-five.  
“I’m thirty-five,” Levi said easily, and the other three college students found themselves spitting their drinks all over themselves. Levi snorted, the closest thing he’d had to a laugh all night. “You guys are brats.”  
After the initial shock left, they resumed their fourth game, something called “Shingeki”, a third person shooter, and tension was definitely high. Much more intense than the last three games, Levi found it was actually far more interesting with the wide arena and detailed CGI. Eren was good at nearly every weapon, though Levi thought he might be better with a sniper rifle and camped up on a tall building. It was the same game they’d been playing before Levi came and interrupted them, actually.   
“I found your hiding spot, I’m gonna shoot your ass. Like, literally in the ass,” Eren taunted, definitely tipsy.   
“Go for it Jaeger, I know you’ve been looking at it,” Levi dared him, only slightly influenced by the alcohol. He’d been saying little things like that all throughout the game, seemingly out of nowhere. Sure, he had to admit that after actually being in the same room as his neighbor up close and personal, the taller male was actually attractive and, especially after that apology before the last game, considerate. Honestly, Eren promised he’d turn the noise down, so there was really no reason to stay. And if he wanted to, they could probably just drop the whole bet altogether and no one would win or lose, so then why the hell was he staying if not for the fact that he maybe-possibly didn’t mind being around the student as much as he should have?  
Yeah, Jean was annoying as hell and Armin was a whiney baby at times, but when they were playing games Levi could almost pretend that it was just him and Eren in the room alone, and he definitely didn’t mind it one bit.   
“T-that’s—shut up!” Eren hissed, and Levi turned to see his cheeks redden.   
“Get a room,” Jean slurred, clearly far more intoxicated than any of them.   
Levi ignored him, far more interested by the fact Eren didn’t deny his comment. So far, he’d only said things like “You wish!” or “Make me!” in response to Levi’s teasing/flirting, but the alcohol consumed must have made him forget his lines. Levi briefly wondered if that meant Eren kind of sort of had a thing for him as well, but didn’t think he’d be that lucky. Not that he was expecting anything to happen to begin with. It was better to keep this slight attraction he was feeling under wraps for the sake of his peaceful lifestyle.   
Eren did end up shooting him in the ass, so Levi found a new perch and shot him in the head. At one point Armin had to leave because of the late hour, and dragged a sleeping Jean out with him to take him home. Eren waved but didn’t turn his head from the screen, and Levi nodded at Armin in response. Eren was continually taking sips from the drink Jean made, though Levi set the rest of his aside. Eren wasn’t impaired despite the strong drink, and still managed to find Levi nearly every time, though Levi retaliated by sniping him without mercy. There was really no way to tell who was winning as it was an unlimited time match, and though they technically still had one more game to play after this neither showed any interest in playing anything else. They’ve been playing it for nearly three hours—and though Levi didn’t cease his dirty comments or obvious flirting, Eren started to join in as well.   
“You just love looking at me through the scope,” Eren giggled as Levi shot him again.  
“And if I do?” Levi asked, feeling more courage now that the other two were gone. “You don’t seem to have a problem with it.” He wished he had had more to drink, then he could blame his words on the vodka. But he couldn’t, and he wondered why the hell he was saying shit like this, but he couldn’t stop.   
Eren respawned conveniently next to the building Levi was camping in, running inside and quickly killing the sniper with a grenade. He was a good player, but Levi was definitely getting better, he noted. He waited til after Levi’s dot appeared back on the map in the corner that he responded. “No, I don’t,” he admitted with another giggle. “I thought you were some douche-bag when you first barged in here, but you’re actually alright. Badass, actually. I think Jean likes you too.”  
“That’s fucking disgusting.”   
“Not like that!” Eren whined, finding Levi and shooting him again.   
“Hey, stop that, asshole,” Levi snapped with no malice, and Eren busted out laughing.   
“Nope, it’s the game so deal with it.”   
Levi was dealing with it, though he was also dealing with the fact that Eren said he didn’t mind that Levi was looking at him. Of course, what if Eren meant in the game and not in real life?   
Eren wasn’t a whole lot to look at at first; he seemed pretty average at first glance. However, then you see things like how his emerald eyes flicker with excitement every time you offer a challenge, the way they change shades depending on the lighting, how his hair falls just right around his face, his crooked grin that makes you want to tackle him—Levi hated noticing these things but he couldn’t help it.   
Eren, similarly, thought the same thing about Levi, thanks to his tipsy thoughts. Of course, he was much less poetic; He’s hot, dammit he’s freaking amazing at this game, damn he looks good for being thirty-five, I wish he didn’t think I was a brat, holy HELL is he flirting with me?!  
Doing the only thing they both felt appropriate at the moment, they kept blowing up and shooting each other.   
“Dammit brat!”   
“Shut up!”   
“You’re cheating.”  
“You’re a sore loser!”   
“Found you.”  
“Bite me!”   
“Found you again.”  
“Screw you!”   
“No way.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Maybe later.”  
Whoops. Levi didn’t mean to let that slip out. Their bantering the last hour had turned more into flirting as they slammed their fingers across the buttons on the controllers, not even really making eye contact. However, Levi didn’t mean to get that explicit, even in the heat of the moment he’d been able to keep his flirting to a minimum. He thought it best to just pretend to have not said anything, however when he turned to cast a glance at Eren the heated look the younger male was giving him, face flushed from either the alcohol or embarrassment and eyes filled with want, Levi felt his heart make that “thump” noise again and nearly dropped his controller.   
“Are you serious?” Eren asked, his voice much quieter than his yelling moments earlier, and Levi didn’t know what the hell to say to that.   
His icy-blue eyes turned back to the screen and he set the controller down. “I’m out this round, my thumbs hurt.” He was sure it didn’t matter anyways, because they hadn’t even been concerned about the bet since Jean left. Though Levi still wanted to win the ability to make Eren do whatever he wanted, he’d let it go to make the tension in the room evaporate.   
“You didn’t answer me,” Eren stated.   
“Just play the damn game, Jaeger.”   
“But—” He definitely wanted to say more. Eren knew Levi was avoiding answering, and it pissed him off. However, he quit the game to move it to single player mode instead. “Fine. This means you lose the bet, though.”   
Levi snorted. “I’ve played probably twenty rounds with you on this game and we weren’t even paying attention to who won or lost, so I call bullshit.”   
Eren wanted to snap back, but Levi seemed to make up his mind at the last minute and raised his hand to silence him. “Eren.”   
That brought him to attention. “W-what?”   
Levi wasn’t sure what he was doing, but the disappointed look stirred something in him he didn’t want to come out. If Eren wanted to give this a try, though, he didn’t mind, even if it was for one night.   
He still had no intention to lose, though.   
“If you really want to win, then beat this round. Put all the CPUs on max and kill them. I’ll admit my defeat then.” He wasn’t sure if Eren got the innuendos, but it was worth a shot.   
Eren watched Levi for a few moments before nodding, changing the settings and doing as instructed. Once the loading screen faded, the match started and he began playing.   
There were ten computer players on the opposite team, and he had to kill them all without dying to win the match. They were all on the hardest difficulty, but luckily the random arena chosen was one he was familiar with; an old European-looking town surrounded by a giant wall. The game took place in a post-apocalyptic setting, so the wall made sense to Eren. The map was big but not overly so, and it was an excellent place for snipers with all the buildings you could go into. He was glad he decided to snipe this round.   
He had no idea what Levi was planning. Levi himself didn’t know either, but he knew he needed to decide soon as he scooted across the floor so he and Eren were side by side. Levi wasn’t one to back out of something after he decided it, and Eren wasn’t either.   
It was about five minutes into the match, one CPU down when Eren felt it; a hand on his thigh. He jumped, turning from the screen to Levi’s hand, then back to the man in question.  
“Don’t pay attention to me, focus on the game, brat,” Levi hissed, and Eren snapped back to the screen in time to duck behind the window that was being shot at.   
“What are you—” he started to ask when Levi gave his thigh a squeeze.   
“Shut up. If you lose this round I win, remember?”   
Eren blinked. “Y-yeah, but…”  
“Shut. Up.”   
Eren huffed, focusing on the game once more. The hand was hot on his thigh, and though he didn’t particularly want Levi to move it, Eren wanted to know why Levi had it there in the first place. Was he flirting again?   
A few minutes later, once Eren managed to kill another CPU and heal himself with the first aid kit he found, he heard Levi shuffle behind him and suddenly felt a chest against his back, Levi’s other hand settling on his other thigh. He stiffened like a board. “L-Levi?”   
“Focus or you’re going to lose.”  
“What the hell—”  
“Shut up, damn brat.”   
“Levi!” Suddenly, however, the screen flickered red showing he’d been shot, and Eren gasped and crawled out of the danger zone. One of the CPUs on his team flagged him down and began healing him, which luckily saved his life. He needed to find a new place to hide so he could snipe, though he couldn’t concentrate with Levi’s body pressed against his back. Why was he even doing this? Asking was out of the question, obviously, but his mind was racing and he felt his face was going to melt off from how intensely he was blushing. No one had ever done anything like this with him before. Did Levi maybe… like him?  
He managed to kill another two CPUs while refraining from dying, when he felt Levi’s hands moving up his legs and onto his hips, linking his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. Great, now there was skin on skin contact in a very sensitive place. “Levi…”   
“Do you want me to stop?”   
Eren tried so hard not to take his eyes away from the game. “I can’t focus if you keep doing something like this. You’re the one who keeps telling me to win, right?” He asked, grateful his voice didn’t crack from embarrassment. “I don’t understand why…”   
Wait a minute.   
Damn it, Levi was trying to distract him, wasn’t he?   
He paused the game, turning to glare at the man behind him. Levi lazily looked back, knowing that Eren figured out his plan from the beginning. “You want me to lose, don’t you?”   
“I don’t care if you win or lose, but you losing works better in my favor, doesn’t it?” he asked, and Eren fumed.   
“You jerk! I should automatically win for this!”   
“So you want me to stop and leave you alone?”   
Eren froze. If he stopped, Levi would stop touching him and this moment they had would probably be lost forever. If he kept playing, Levi would keep touching him and trying to distract him. And if he managed to win even after all that, then he’d be able to brag about it for a long time.   
“I’ll… keep playing,” he said, turning back to the screen and unpausing it with anticipation. Levi’s fingers began to circle his hips, and he could imagine the man behind him smirking, even though he had yet to see Levi do any type of smile.   
It only took about three minutes for Eren to feel Levi’s nose press against the back of his neck. The cool touch on his skin sent a shiver down his spine, but Levi kept nuzzling him like a cat, his arms wrapping around Eren’s chest in a backwards hug.   
“You smell good, not how I pictured a brat like you to smell.”   
“T-thanks,” Eren replied, shooting with shaky fingers. He still had six of the enemy to kill, and it seemed harder and harder with each press of Levi’s body against him. His touch was warm, and Eren thought if it went on like this through the whole match he’d die of a heatstroke. Levi was definitely being unfair, though it was Eren’s fault for allowing it to continue as well.   
After he shot another computer player he felt fingers ghost over his nipple, and he let out a squeak of surprise. “Sensitive?” Levi asked, his voice definitely amused despite his stoic expression.   
“S-shut up,” Eren weakly snapped back, wriggling slightly against the man behind him in a lame attempt to shake him off a bit. Levi didn’t let go, however, and went right back to his nipple, rubbing down on it with more force. “A-Ah—!”   
Damn, even he thought the sounds coming out of Eren’s mouth were embarrassing. Levi brought his other hand up further to play with Eren’s other nipple, making the younger male shudder.   
“S-stop you bastard… c-cant focus,” Eren whined as he was shot again, half heartedly healing himself with another first aid kit.   
“Good luck,” Levi said blankly, continuing his ministrations. “Don’t mind me, focus on the game.”  
“I-I’m trying! But it f-feels… its distracting.” There was no way in hell Eren was going to give Levi the satisfaction of arousing him.   
Levi’s hands slid up his shirt, and the cool touch against his heated body was nearly unbearable. “W-wah—wait—”  
Levi didn’t even dignify him with a response, going back to teasing his nipples. The sensation was so different than it was through the fabric of his tee-shirt that Eren pushed back against Levi’s chest, letting out a surprised moan. Levi felt his own breath hitch at that sound, and wondered if he should stop himself or if it was really okay to do this. Eren didn’t seem to really want to stop, and he never did anything half-assed. So he kept going, teasing the little buds until they were rock-hard. Eren was still doing fairly well in the game, he admitted to himself, but he still had five enemies left to kill and was out of first aid kits. Unless he picked more up the match wouldn’t last much longer.   
Eren kept his moans in his throat, continuing through the map and finding different buildings to hide in. When he spotted another enemy CPU, he and one of his teammates worked together to bring him down. Before he gave the finishing shot, though, He felt Levi’s hands travel from his nipples down to the button on his jeans, easily unfastening it. “Levi!”  
“Hmm?” Came the noncommittal response.   
Eren was flushing profusely now, and the CPU got away in his moment of surprise. “y-you—that’s—how far are you—” he babbled, not sure exactly what he wanted to ask.   
Levi hummed again, leaning forward and planting a kiss on the back of his neck, a really sensitive place for Eren. “As far as I can until you win or lose,” he said. “You can give up any time.”  
He’d kill Levi for this later. “Hell no,” he said, biting back a moan as Levi kissed his neck again, whipping his tongue out and tasting the flesh. An enemy was shooting at Eren through the window, and Eren barely managed to save himself with his vision hazed by lust. No, he had to win!  
Levi’s hand snaked down inside his jeans and palmed Eren’s growing erection through his boxers. “Ahh—” Eren moaned again, pushing back against Levi in an effort to get his hand down farther. “Nnn… L-Levi you b-bastard…” he moaned. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. How the hell was he supposed to play?   
“Do you want me to—”  
“No!” Eren protested, bucking his hips up into Levi’s palm. He’d never been in a situation like this before, touched like this before, and now his whole body was aching for it. But the game… “Fuck it,” Eren growled, tossing the controller to the side. “I-I give up.”   
Levi blinked in surprise. Was that backing out? Did that mean Eren wanted to stop?   
Before he could ponder on it, Eren pulled Levi’s hand out of his pants, twisted around and shoved the shorter male back on the ground and straddling him. “You win, Levi,” he gasped, face flushed with arousal and about twenty other emotions. “W-what do you want me to do?”   
Levi stared up at him in surprise at the turn of events. He didn’t think Eren would give up so easily and continue to want this. Still, there was no way he could leave now.   
“The bet,” Eren continued breathlessly, leaning closer. Levi could feel Eren’s breath ghost his face.   
“Alright,” Levi nodded. “First…” he reached forward and grabbed Eren’s pants, sliding them down. “…keep your fucking TV and music down.” His voice was a seductive purr to Eren’s ears, causing a certain part of his anatomy to throb.   
“Mm…” Eren nodded, helping Levi by kicking his jeans off, eager to move forward.   
“Second,” he continued, reaching up and pulling Eren down so they were nose to nose. Eren had to gasp for breath at the intensity of those smoldering stormy-gray eyes, cock twitching with need. Levi licked his lips and leaned forward, brushing against Eren’s mouth like a butterfly.   
“Don’t make me stop.”  
\-----------------   
“That didn’t last long,” Levi mused once he caught his breath. Eren blushed, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder. They currently only half clothed, panting and sweaty in front of the TV where the music from the game played on repeat and was, quite frankly, getting really old. Not even Eren would want to play the game for a while after listening to the music for hours.   
“Don’t tell Jean that I gave up,” he whined against Levi’s skin. “He’d kill me.” He wrapped his arms around Levi’s smaller frame and squeezed lightly, content to just lay there and enjoy the warmth he never thought he would ever feel from the little angry man next store.   
Blinking, Levi hummed and snuggled his face in Eren’s shoulder as well, squeezing him gently. “I’ll tell him I kicked your sexy ass, then,” he deadpanned.   
A laugh. “If you say it like that he won’t believe you.”  
There was another moment of silence before the two leaned back and looked at each other, knowing looks on their faces.   
“Do you want to…?” Eren started asking, looking at the time in the corner of the screen. “It’s seriously like, four in the morning right now.”   
Levi sat up, straddling Eren once more. Seeing as they were both only clad in boxers and Levi’s well sculpted chest was very visible and still glistening with drying sweat, the sight was even more erotic. “I’m game,” he said simply.   
Eren grinned. “One more round?”   
“Of the game,” Levi clarified.   
“And if I win?”   
Eren didn’t miss the glint in Levi’s eyes as he shifted slightly, their spent erections from their previous run rubbing against each other, sending a spark down Eren’s spine.   
“If you win,” Levi said passively as Eren’s face heated up once more, “then we’ll have ‘one more round’ there too.” He emphasized his point by grinding down on Eren again, earning an annoyed moan from the younger man.   
Of course, neither were one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
